12 sierpnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleferie: Dziki Zachód na Mazurach oraz film z serii "Przygody psa Cywila" 10.05 Family Album - amerykański kurs języka angielskiego 10.30 "Pod jednym dachem": "Rezerwowy" - serial prod. czechosłowackiej 11.30 Chochlikowe psoty, czyli zmagania z ortografią - widowisko dla dzieci o regułach ortograficznych 11.50 "Swego nie znacie..." - Katalog zabytków - Brzeg - kościół św. Mikołaja 12.00 Wiadomości 16.20 Program dnia 16.25 Kino Teleferii: "Znak orła" - (3) - serial prod. polskiej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Bill Cosby show" - serial prod. USA 17.45 "Prawa miłości" (5): "Granice wierności" - serial prod. angielskiej 18.35 Londyńskie pracownie (3): Polskie Toledo Mariana Kratochwila - reportaż o polskim malarzu-samouku, którego artystycznym leitmotivem jest Toledo 18.45 Dziesięć minut dla ministra pracy 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Bamse" i "Goliat" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Studio Sport 22.00 Moje miejsce 22.15 Międzynarodowy Piknik Country - Sopot'92. Wykonawcy: Kesh and Kerry oraz Mr Jack and The Daniels 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 Jutro w programie 23.00 "Życie Kamila Kuranta" (4) - serial TP 23.55 Poezja na dobranoc TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Przeboje MTV 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Piłkarze": "Nowy rodzaj treningu" - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 8.55 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sport 16.55 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 17.00 "Ulica Sezamkowa" - program dla dzieci 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Historia cyrku" (5): "Chodzenie po linie na wysokości" - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 19.00 "Pokolenia" serial prod. USA 19.20 Cienie życia (2): Rosjanie na saksach 19.30 Wielka piłka 20.00 "Odlecieć stąd" (7) - serial prod. USA 20.45 Zwiedzisz w jednym dniu - samochodowy przewodnik znawcy sztuki: Nowy Targ, Łopuszna, Dębno i Frydman 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Ekspres reporterów 22.00 Zaproszenie do Teatru Stu "Markietanki", czyli kobiety na tyłach w walce o pokój - wg opery Bertolda Brechta i Kurta Weilla 23.00 Przegląd Kronik Filmowych. Lądowanie aliantów pod Diepp 23.30 "Czarne, białe" - film dok. 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysynkowy 9.55 Playbout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let‘s Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brad Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 Beattlestar Gallactica — serial s-f 22.00 Chanaces — serial obycz. 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Doctor, Doctor — serial komediowy 24.00 Ulice San Francisko — serial krym. 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobik 8.30 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 9.00 Longitude — magazyn sportów wodnych 9.30 Wyścig kolarski w Belgii 10.00 Golf, Reit im winkel 10.30 Go — magazyn sportow motorowych 11.30 Eurobik 12.00 Snooker, Mistrzostwa Tajlandii 14.00 Rajd motocyklowy 15.00 Eurobik 15.30 Sumo, wielki turniej w Madrycie 16.30 Boks Top Rank 18.00 Wyścigi motocyklowe, Czecho-Słowacja 18.30 Polo 1992 19.30 Tajski kicboxing 20.30 Magazyn sportów motorowych 21.30 Kolarstwo górskie, Puchar Świata 22.00 Golf PGA — przegląd 1991 23.00 Golf PGA — przegląd tygodnia MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Simone's Beach Party 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits — największe przeboje 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz, wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 18.30 MTV Prime — najlepsze teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — widzowie telefonicznie wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted — popularni wykonawcy, rozmowy w studiu, spotkania z artystami 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz. 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Post Modern — znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell — wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 9.55 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.05 Tic Tac Toe — telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 14.55 Szef — serial USA 15.50 ChiPs — serial USA 16.45 Riskant! — telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Glück am Drücker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Zamek nad jeziorem Wörther — serial RFN 21.10 Na śmierć i życie, czyli policjanci w akcji — kronika kryminalna 22.10 Stern TV — magazyn telewizyjny Günthera Jauchta 23.00 Właśnie Aleskal — serial USA 23.50 Wiadomości 24.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 0.30 Airwolf — serial USA 1.30 Szef 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby 3.30 Explosiv 4.00 ChiPs 4.50 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Kino News 9.20 Hotel 10.05 Capricorn One 12.00 Glücksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Nachbarn — austral. serial famil. po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel — serial famil. USA 16.00 Mac Gyver — serial sensacyjny USA po filmie : SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh auf Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Wiadomości i sport 19.20 Glücksrad — gra, po programie: prognoza pogody 20.15 Wenn Poldi ins Maner zieht — austr. film. fab. 21.50 Akut — afery, analizy, argumenty 22.20 Glücklich geschieden — show 22.50 Racul Wallenberg (Wallenberg — A Hero's Story) cz. 2 — film fab., USA 0.25 Wiadomości i sport 0.30 MacGyver